Annabeth in the Middle
by Katie-the-book-nerd
Summary: When 3 new kids show up at camp nobody knows what to do. Jason, Piper, and Leo are new to Camp Half Blood and will they ever fit in? When Jason starts to form a crush on Annabeth, what will Percy do? Don't worry, I am a HUGE Percabeth shipper. I got this idea from the cover of Mark of Athena.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I only own the plot. HoO never existed, but Hazel and Frank are at camp, Jason Piper and Leo come in. Jasper doesn't exist. Don't kill me because I am a big Percabeth believer!

Jason POV

Cyclopes. Always Cyclopes. Me and my best friends Piper and Leo were running through the woods, 20,19,18 feet from camp half blood. We ran and dove past the barrier and rolled down the hill right at the feet of 4 people.

There were 2 boys and 2 girls. The first boy had sea green eyes and windswept black hair. The other boy had black hair and was kind of like a mix between a sumo wrestler and a panda bear. The first girl had golden eyes and looked kind of old fashioned in a good way. A/N I guess you know who's next! The next girl was...wow. She had beautiful blond princess curls and stormy grey eyes like she was calculating the best ways to kill you. In other words, beautiful.

"Hazel and Frank, go get the Cyclopes!" The girl said to the panda bear guy and old fashioned girl. "I can go to!" Green eyed boy said. "Percy, I doubt that with your half brother being a Cyclopes that you could kill it ." Then she turned to us. "This is Percy," he waved, "that was Hazel and Frank and I am Annabeth." She introduced. A beautiful name for a beautiful girl. She helped us up. When she touched my hand, I felt butterflies in my stomach. It was over too soon. Then she went over to Leo while Percy helped Piper up. Leo winked at her and I felt a twinge of jealousy, but it went away quickly when I saw her roll her eyes (it looked like she had a lot of practice doing that) and push him into the mud and walk back to Percy, me and Piper. He got up and Annabeth started the tour.

First she showed us the mess hall, then the cabins and more, but when we passed the big house, there was a bright glow. Annabeth told us we had been claimed. Piper had a dove and was in a dress, Leo had a flaming hammer, and I had a lightning bolt. Then the centaur, Chiron, Annabeth had explained, came out. "All hail Leo Valdez son of Hephaestus, Piper McLean daughter of Aphrodite, and Jason Grace son of Zeus. You are demigods, and you are part God, part mortal." Chiron explained. Then Percy piped in, " I'm a son of Poseidon, Hazel's a daughter of Hades, Frank is a son of Ares, and Annabeth's a daughter of Athena." So she is pretty and smart. A great combination. A/N I'm not doing roman so everyone is Greek.


	2. Chapter 2

I got this idea from the cover of Mark of Athena.

Still Jason POV

I was going to do it. I was going to ask her out. I had spent a month at camp half blood, and I didn't see her very much, only when her and Percy taught sword fighting, I kept falling harder and harder for her. "Hey Annabeth," I said timidly. "She turned around. "Yeah Jason?" "Would you maybe want to go to the movies sometime?" I said hopefully. "I'm sorry Jason, I already have a boyfriend. Speaking of which..." Percy ran over and grabbed her arm, "Ready for our date Anniebeth?" "Don't call me that," I heard her yell as Percy dragged her down to the beach. I silently cursed. How could I be so stupid? Of course she has a boyfriend! She is perfect! Maybe I could just show her I am more perfect then Percy.

Then Piper ran over. "Chiron wants us to watch the orientation video." I followed her to the big house. There we saw the most important quests, and explaining demigods. It hurt to watch the quests. There were 4. Percy, Annabeth and Grover retrieving Zeus' Lightning Bolt; Percy and Annabeth sailing the sea of monsters to help Clarisse get the Golden Fleece and save Grover; Percy and a few others going off to save Artemis and Annabeth; and finally Tyson, Annabeth, Percy, and Grover going into the Labyrinth with the Mt. St. Helens explosion. Then it mentioned the war. There had been a war recently against the Titans and Typhon. Percy and Annabeth were the main fighters and Annabeth took a poison knife for him. Nobody except the two know why. It was told to have something to do with his Achilles heel. This brought me down. They had been through so much, and I had just met her.

I need to talk to Piper.

Piper POV

How could I do what Jason was asking me to do? It was cruel, and I was not going to do it. He was asking me to split up Percabeth so he could have her! No way no how. NOBODY SPLITS UP PERCABETH! Wow, I have been spending too much time in my cabin.

Percy POV

Annabeth was acting really weird after her talk with Jason. Her eyes weren't focused and I could practically see the gears turning in her head. "Annabeth, what's wrong?" I asked after a while. She looked at me like she was deciding what to tell me. "Look Percy, it's Jason-" I interrupted her, "you like Jason after all we've been through?!" I asked fuming. Despite my glare, she laughed. "Quite the opposite actually. Jason asked me out right before you came, and I'm worried about it." She told me. Great. I'm finally having to deal with boys liking Annabeth. Just my luck. "That's my wise girl. Always worrying. Don't keep yourself up at night over this. It will all turn out fine" I comforted her. If Jason makes a move, he's gonna get it.

Jason POV

My list. First, I become amazing at sword , I get muscles. I also get I become all romantic and date a girl to make her jealous. Then, she dumps Percy and comes to me. Great!

Percy was looking at me weird because I was watching so intently to what he was teaching us. I heard he was the best sword fighter in centuries. Lucky me.

I learned parrys, strikes, and more. Offense and defense were perfected over the course of 2 months. I was almost as good as Percy Jackson.


	3. Chapter 3

Annabeth POV

What was going on with Jason? He payed so much attention to our weapon training, and this time he was staring at Percy, not me.

Jason has changed. He now wears cool clothing like jeans and loose shirts. He is really good at sword fighting and uses bad pickup lines. He got abs all of a sudden, and he hits on every girl he passes (he got socked in the gut and face when it was Clarisse's turn). Except for the last one, he had become Percy 2.0. Except he is not better. He is like iOS 8.3.

I decided to ask him. "Hey Jason?" I asked after he had finished talking to Leo. "Yeah Annabeth?" He asked regularly, though I could see excitement in his eyes because he thought I was going to ask him out. "What has been going on with you lately? Because whatever it is, I don't like it, and whatever I am looking at, it's not Jason. Jason was sweet and funny, and you hit on any girl you pass, boyfriend or not." He looked like he had been socked in the gut by Clarisse again. He was trying to impress me, but all I was, was disgusted. So i went to go find Percy.

No surprise, he was at the beach. "He was trying to impress me." I said sitting down next to him and pulling my knees to my chest. Percy looked upset. "It was working." I gaped at him, "working!? I have never been more disgusted in my life! That jerk tries to win me over even though I have a boyfriend that I love with all my heart, and you think all of that would make me like him more than you? That is... I don't even have the right words to describe how wrong you are, and to even THINK that? Honestly..." I shook my head, got up and walked away.

I felt terrible about all of this. So I ran. I ran back to my cabin and grabbed a bag. I filled it with nectar and ambrosia, my Yankees hat, my dagger and daedalus' laptop, my phone, some spare clothes, and the necklace Percy got me for my birthday. It made me sad to see it.

I was running to talk to Chiron when I grabbed one more more thing- Percy's hoodie.

Flashback:

We had just started dating. We were walking through the park when it started raining. I started shivering so he gave me his hoodie. We were both dripping wet (it would look weird if he was dry!) and we ran back to the Jackson apartment jumping in puddles and laughing our heads off.

I went in to talk to Chiron in the big house, and explained the situation. Thank goodness he gave me permission to leave camp. I would be gone for a week to clear my head. Chiron would not tell anyone where i went, and I would leave no tracks.

Percy POV:

How could I say that to her?! I guess I'm just jealous, and now she is gone. She ran away, but where to? I knew just who to talk to.

I ran to the Zeus cabin. Jason had returned to his normal self, but was still crushing hard on MY GIRLFRIEND. I pinned him against the wall. "Where did she go?!" I said. "Who?" Jason said struggling to get out of my grip. I slackened my hold on his wrist. "Annabeth." I mumbled barely audible. I was on the brink of tears so I slowly walked back to my cabin. Jason was too in awe to follow me. Good. I needed to go after her.

I packed my bag and snuck out of camp. I was good at that. If I was a daughter of Athena, where would I go to clear my head? A landmark far away...the Grand Canyon! Man, Annabeth doesn't give me enough credit. I ran to the subway. I had a lot of girls staring at me because of my abs, hair, and eyes; or so Annabeth had told me, but I didn't care. I needed to find her.

Jason POV:

She's gone, and Percy came to me for answers. I'm not a stalker! He kind of scared me but he broke down at the end and I felt a little sorry for him, but I was too busy feeling sorry for myself.

I had no one to help me up after I get judo flipped or knocked over, no one to correct my mistakes, and no one to look beautiful in a ratty old orange t-shirt. I missed Annabeth.

Annabeth POV

I knew just the place. I would go to the Grand Canyon. It was far away, a good place to clear my head, and a landmark. I started right away. I used Chiron's money to take a flight there and get a hotel. The next days I would relax, and think.

Percy POV

I was finally here. It took me 3 days to get here. I checked into a hotel, with some money from my mom (I told her what I was doing) and went to sleep.

The next morning I woke up and walked to the GC to find Annabeth. When I got there I was shocked. Three dracnes had cornered her against the railing.

Everything moved in slow motion. I uncapped riptide, and ran forward. I killed them all, but not before they knocked her over the side.

I looked over and saw her holding onto the railing with one hand. It was bending and Annabeth was about to fall. I reached down and grabbed her hand right as the bar snapped. She looked up, surprised she wasn't falling. I smiled at her and she smiled back. I pulled her over the edge, and we collapsed on the ground. I grabbed her and pulled her close to me. "I am so sorry about what I said. I was just jealous and I don't know why, because you never liked Jason more than a friend... Right?" She laughed, "Right. And I'm sorry that I ran away." I smiled that lopsided grin that she loves, to let her know it was okay.

Jason POV

Finally she was home. When Annabeth and Percy walked through camp, everybody swarmed them. What happened was on the news and we saw it through Hephaestus TV.

Chiron came to the front of the group and gave the two a ride to the big house. It was nightfall when they came out, (I could see the big house from the Zeus cabin) and Percy was carrying a sleeping Annabeth bridal style back to her cabin. Man, she was sleeping beauty and I wished it was me instead of Percy carrying her back to the Athena cabin. I wish it didn't have to be this way.


End file.
